


【盾冬】百万玫瑰

by Snoherkayta



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Stucky - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21734302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snoherkayta/pseuds/Snoherkayta
Summary: 美国总统候选人爱上了来自东欧的玫瑰花
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

01.  
“他每天要花五个小时打电话、看报纸，还有发推特。”

Bucky推开门的时候，Sam正把脚翘在茶几上大声抱怨，把一句好好的话说得像是唱rap*。于是他下意识地裹了裹身上的浴袍，抱着手臂斜靠在门框上。绿眼睛盯着茶几对面的Rogers。

“他还要找他的助理去声明，什么历任总统就数他工作最努力。我能说什么？”

Rogers不置可否地挑了挑眉，语调忽然温和得不像话：“醒了？”

“什么，你在跟谁——哦天！”Sam吓得回过头去，看见了靠在门框上的Barnes，“哦，午安，罗马尼亚睡美人。”

Bucky学着Steve的样子挑眉不理他，单手裹紧浴袍，冲着Steve抛了一个飞吻，脚尖塞在拖鞋里，头重脚轻地溜达到厨房去了。他有点起床气，不爱搭理人，况且现在渴得慌。昨晚Rogers拉着他做了一晚上，他叫到嗓子哑，Rogers也没放过他。他想起来最后他是半晕半装地睡过去了。

两分钟之后Rogers也跟着溜达到了厨房，Bucky背对着他转了转眼珠。

“你们在说总统T先生。”巴基含着玻璃杯的边缘含含糊糊，“他又怎么惹Sam了？”

“他惹的可不止Sam一个人。”Rogers无奈。

“那对你只有好处，Steve。”Sam从厨房外的门廊探了一个头，“反正人们会投票给你。他在贡献。那可能是他最后的用处了——我说，你们不抓紧最后几秒钟亲热一下？你已经迟到会议了先生。”

总统候选人翻了个极其不雅的白眼：“非常有趣。但我不会。”他转过身在Bucky的眼角亲了亲，语气温柔得能滴出水：“那我走了。九点要开会。”

他当然会是最受欢迎的候选人，人们当然也会投票给Steve，否则Barnes在这的意义是什么？

Bucky夹下嘴角含着的烟，脚翘在茶几上，丝绸的睡袍沿着翘起的角度滑下去，修长的双腿暴露在空气中。他不太多抽烟，但是思考的时候他喜欢。那还是他在故乡的时候养成的习惯。

“有一天，我在我的房间里，一边抽烟一边写报告。你就那么推门进来，告诉我将军要见我。一个小时后，我就上了来美国的飞机，身份护照上写着罗马尼亚。”他苦恼地弹了弹烟灰，“哎，真的，他们一定要挑邻居？”

Natasha的声音透过听筒有点不真实，不过标志性的低沉沙哑却没变过。”这个故事你告诉我几百次了，亲爱的。而我也不介意第一千次告诉你，当年将军让你来刺杀总统候选人的时候，也没想过你要用这种方式。“

“哪种？让他像中毒一样地只想把老二塞在我的身体里，直到最后一刻我们互相喂子弹？”

“James！”

“放轻松，美人。我送的是真枪实弹，他送的是他配枪里的。”

Natasha松了口气，随机语气恶狠狠的：”闭嘴，你才是那个‘美人’，把不近美色的Rogers副总统迷得不理政务。是不是？我还听说前天晚上你把他关在房子外面了，因为他身上有英国外交部长女士的香水味。“

Bucky摁灭了香烟倒靠在沙发背上，烟雾缭绕中将目光放在茶几上的玫瑰花上，红与白色交织着，艳丽又慵懒。他举起手在眼前晃一晃，骨节分明的手腕上挂着精致小巧的钻石手链。那是Rogers在第二次欢爱之后送给他的。

他在半梦半醒之间感觉到有人亲了他的手指，一个一个骨节含入口中，再轻轻放下。

“Rogers？你搞什么？”

“你的手很漂亮。”Steve 的声音有点含糊，他觉得自己大概是梦没醒，否则怎么听出里面有一丝委屈，“有人牵过吗？”

“啊？”他不明白地努力掀开眼皮。特工的本能让他觉得自己应该立刻跳窗逃跑，但Steve反应比他还快——咔哒一声，冰凉的东西铐上的手腕。

一眼就能看出价值连城的手链。

Rogers掀开被子去搂他光裸的、留着红痕的白皙腰部，近乎痴迷地抚摸他的背，亲吻他的手臂、手腕、指尖，最后衔住那条挂在他手腕上的手链。

Bucky惊魂未定地眨了一下眼睛。Steve立刻亲了亲他泛红的眼角。

“你现在戴了我的手链。”他不依不饶地扣下Bucky的手，从他的手背与他十指相扣，”只好让我牵了。“

“James？Hello？小鹿仔，对面有人吗？”Natasha语气浮夸地喊了好几声，终于让他回魂，“你在想什么？”

Bucky撇了撇嘴角，赤裸的双脚来回踩动在柔软地毯上。感觉自己像一只珍珠鸟。

“想我什么时候能成为第一夫人。”他捏着嗓子说道，眉目含情的样子让每个人都能信以为真，“好和我的总统先生享尽荣华富贵。”

“……下次的任务进度汇报你自己写。”

Natasha啪地一声挂断了电话。

-TBC-


	2. Chapter 2

02.  
Anna抬起头去看监控，摄像头里，超市角落中的两个人穿着深灰和铅灰的大衣与马甲，头上戴着圆帽子。深灰大衣的那位手揣在兜里，隐约可以看见爱尔兰人一样白皙的脸颊皮肤。

她猜想这个人很帅，但是她不在乎，她要打烊了。

美国未来总统候选人Rogers就那样被超市营业员轰了出来，和他的好兄弟、国防部部长Wilson先生一起。Sam当时正在吐槽总统T先生的各种奇葩行为。门外几个年轻人推推搡搡地路过了，还朝他们两人的方向看了一眼。

Rogers裹了裹大衣，在美国十二月的潮湿夜晚中徐徐吐了口气，白雾晃荡：“回车上去吧。”

Sam还在滔滔不绝：“你是不知道那哥们儿有多蠢！有个演员，叫什么什么Evans的，追着他骂。要我说这真解气——”

“噗。”

黑暗里Rogers的背后响起一声轻笑。Rogers立刻回过头去。夜色实在太深了，他只看到跳动的一簇火光闪过，绿眼睛在火焰背后闪过，然后没入黑暗。数秒之后，烟雾缓缓飘开。

“嗨。”他听到自己说。

“嗨，嗨，你好。”男声和刚才的笑声一样温柔，有点不像美国人的柔软，“真高兴遇见你。”

“我也是。呃，抱歉，请问你——？”

他说不出话了，声音好听的男人拧开了手电，那双灵动温柔的绿色眼睛回到他的视线里，还有玫瑰色的、水润的唇。胡子剃得干干净净，带着一点薄荷味的须后水的味道。Steve认出他是刚才那帮年轻人中的一个。

“James Barnes。”年轻人踮了踮脚尖，鹿一样的眼睛漾着局促不安的水波，舔了舔嘴唇，“就只是，他们让我来看你——”

Rogers只花了一秒就意识到是那种年轻人爱玩的游戏。对一个路过的人感兴趣，于是派一个最拿得出手的家伙来要到电话号码。之后的事情就全靠缘分了。Sam显然也意识到了这一点，忍不住也笑出了声；然而正在窘迫等待着Rogers 回话的Barnes先生却惊慌失措地把手电照向Sam'的方向。

“噢……您好。我只是没注意到……”他喃喃地说。脸上的窘迫更深了。Steve忍不住哈哈大笑：“告诉过你了，Sam，你有很棒的保护色！” 他无视了Sam的大声抗议，难掩笑意地飞快把手伸向自己的衣兜，摸出一张名片递到Barnes 手里。

“我现在有点忙。”他欣赏着Barnes盯着名片不到一秒就变得惊愕的神色，“这是我的电话。私人的。无论如何，打给我，好吗？”

“你在想什么？”

他的的腰间缠上一只手臂，被绵密松软的被子裹到微微发汗的温热手心捂在他的肌肉线条上，纤长的手指近乎溺爱地描摹着那块肌肉。

他握住那只手，不太轻松但满满当当地包裹着它。

“在想未来的第一夫人。”他语气虔诚回答，冷硬的心脏上像是裹了一层化不开的温热糖浆，手心里的手僵了僵，然后另一只也缠了上来。Rogers毫无异议地将它们紧扣在自己腰间，转过身去看那双让他魂牵梦萦的绿眼睛。

“怎么了？”

他不算是个心思敏锐的人，但多年在一帮老奸巨猾的狐狸间摸爬滚打，成为副总统，他善于从任何小动作中察觉对方的心思。更何况现在他面对的是Bucky，即使多眨了一下眼睛也能让他费尽心思地猜测他的第一美人。

Bucky撇了撇嘴：“没怎么，未来的总统先生。”他抽出一只手去搂Steve的脖子，嘴唇蜻蜓点水一样地一下一下含Steve的嘴唇，舌尖不紧不慢地触碰刺探着紧闭的唇缝，“只是下次你如果在我的床上想别人，我不介意让未来的美国总统失去点重要功能。”

Steve暗暗叫苦，语气倒宠溺得很：“好，那么，未来的第一夫人想怎么惩罚我？”

Bucky的动作顿住了：“第一夫人？”

Steve点头。

“我？你说的是我？”

Steve点头，嘴角绷着笑去揉他的头发。Bucky有点艰难地从被子里挣扎出来，被一瞬间血气上涌的Steve用另一床绵密松软的白色被子裹起来：“Bucky，宝贝，我待会儿还要开会。”

Bucky难以置信地瞪着他：“你知道你刚才在说什么吗？”

Rogers颇有点得意地凑过去亲他的眼睛：“我知道，我说美国未来的第一夫人是罗马尼亚最美的玫瑰。”

“这不可能。”Bucky的声音低下去。Rogers看起来那样自信满满，他几乎不能开口打破这一切。

“或许吧。”Steve毫不在意地耸耸肩，“无论如何，早安，我的玫瑰。”

Natasha接到Bucky的电话，完完整整听他叙述了整个过程之后爆出了一连串的俄语脏话。

“我记得我是个苏联特工。”她及时丢开了差点被她捏碎的玻璃杯，“不是个‘康斯坦察姐妹会’的成员。”

“我没在开玩笑，Natasha。”

“那我为什么要听你抱怨自己的老公有多爱你？”

Bucky懒懒地趴在kingsize大床上，伸腿一勾就将床幔勾了下来，声音拿捏得恰好柔软甜腻，“因为我的任务是否成功也取决于我的老公有多爱我。”

Natasha被这厚脸皮行为惊呆了：“你是说你真要做第一夫人？”

“为什么不可以？”

“因为，你的任务是杀了他。”

“不对，我的任务是阻止Steve Rogers顺利当上总统，让美国政府方寸大乱。”

“所以？”

“所以，如果我能让美国总统或者副总统从此不理政务，一心沉缅色欲，那也算是达到目的了。乱四年呢。”

“真有你的，Barnes。不过你这大概算叛国。”Natasha讥讽地说，”想想看，苏联间谍勾搭美国总统候选人，最后成为美国第一夫人。“

Bucky撇着嘴去拿Steve的指甲刀，将自己的指甲修剪整齐。他感觉玩笑开够了，”再说吧。“

”你还好吗？“

”再说吧。我得挂了。“

”James。“

”怎么？“

”你是不是……“

Bucky神色匆匆地踏出餐厅，那辆他有过一面之缘的轿车已经停在门口。透过车窗隐隐约约能看见副总统先生浅金的发和白皙的皮肤。

他被摁在后车座的一侧车窗上，Rogers一刻不停地亲吻他的脸颊，脖颈，到胸口时却不肯用点力扯开那件可怜的白衬衫，而是放开Bucky，转身到驾驶座去开车。

“怎么了？” Bucky心里有点发凉。他猜想是Rogers很喜欢他却始终不肯跟个男人搞到一起。

Rogers摇了摇头。浅蓝色的衬衫被Bucky紧张得拽掉了一颗扣子，因为亢奋而不停起伏的胸膛足以让任何一个人乖顺地臣服。“不能在这。”他说，艰难地看了一眼Bucky，“不应该在这。”

他最后将车开到了自己家。

Bucky的乳尖被人含入口中时叫得比站街的婊子还大声。他此前从没被什么人吸过胸，即使是为了别的任务也没有过。Natasha曾经告诉他色诱不是那么简单的活，尤其是如果想要全身而退。现在他将把这句话作为真理挂在床头。

“专心，Bucky，专心。”

Rogers将他几乎是摔进柔软的床垫，一边还扶着他的脖子以防他受伤。他像是一头求欢的雄狮在Bucky赤裸的胸膛上亲吻舔舐，滚烫的、沾满了整整两包润滑剂的阴茎隔着最后一层布料撞击Bucky的臀缝。他顺着Bucky的小腹一路吻上去，最后停在他的唇间。“可以吗？”他急切地发问，老二一刻也无法离开炽热的臀缝了，只是深深隔着内裤将阴茎嵌在丰满的臀瓣之间来回磨蹭着。而Bucky的目光从手臂上方穿过去，看见深蓝的眼睛和被汗水染湿的金发，看见他脸上的急切与无措。

“来吧。”他柔声安慰，迁就着那根滚烫的阴茎不肯短暂离开自己，直接撕裂了脆弱的布料。他的双腿缠绕上Rogers的腰，臀瓣分开含住了阴茎的头部，“我好渴。”

Rogers冲进了他的身体，像野兽的利齿刺入猎物的动脉，骑士的利刃刺入情人的娇躯。温热、滚烫的内壁紧紧包裹着他，Bucky绵长而沙哑的喘息声代替了淫荡的尖叫，Steve轻易分辨出那其中的疼痛是大于愉悦的，然而即便如此他也没办法停下。Bucky的眼角开始泛红，绿色的眼睛又漾起水波，被亲吻时就像湖面荡起的波纹。Rogers的双手穿过他的腰身抬高他的臀部，挺动着腰身努力向深处撞击。

“疼吗？”

“不……疼。”Bucky紧紧抓住床单，舌尖顶住上颚。Rogers抬高他的一只腿亲吻他的脚踝，他抽动着腿想收回去。

“这里是你的敏感点吗？”Rogers发笑。他加快了速度找到那个点并大力冲撞着，手上也不停歇地用力揉捏那两瓣柔软丰满的臀部并用力挤压，“嗯？我找到了吗？”

他体内那一个点迅速地变得肿胀，被轻轻一碰就会扭着腰向Rogers索取更多。Rogers却像冲锋陷阵一般用力冲向那里，将一声高过一声的呻吟从他口中逼出。

“好棒。”他说。内壁被摩擦得肿胀充血，还依依不舍地吸附在那根火热的阴茎上。他爽到头皮发麻，甚至想到可以就这样死在这里，“你要是现在杀了我。”他说，低下头去亲吻Bucky的耳垂，“我绝对毫无怨言。”

Bucky射了出来，白浊浇在两个人的小腹上。淫荡又羞耻。

他没注意到Bucky一瞬间有些僵硬的身体，而是掐住他的腰大力冲撞了十几下，然后释放在他的身体里。

“我都没戴套。”他侧躺下来抱住Bucky的腰，有一搭没一搭地亲吻Bucky的侧颈，在那里留下红印子，干燥温暖手心贴在他的臀部，“你会有孩子吗？”

Bucky不雅地翻了个白眼：“嘿，副总统先生，这样对待一个第二次见面的人，是不是太不礼貌了？”

Rogers哈哈大笑，掀起被子把两个人重新裹回一片旖旎的黑暗中，难掩情欲的呼吸交融在一起。他俯身压住他，没急着进行下一步。黑暗里，蓝色的眼睛紧盯着Bucky的脸。

”留下来吧。”

“我的罗马尼亚玫瑰。“

他挂断了电话。Natasha迟疑的语句还在脑海里循环播放。

“你是不是真的爱上他了？”

-TBC-


End file.
